


Marvin's Jacket

by FangirlMess



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Snuggling, Whizzer with glasses, apparently happier, before a day in falsettoland, i mean who am i without angst?, idk how to tag, not angst, pure fluff, this made me very happy to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlMess/pseuds/FangirlMess
Summary: I was doing my own version of inktober because idk, looked fun, and so I've been doing falsettos songs completely out of order as prompts. October 1st's was What More Can I Say? So I drew Whizzer wearing Marvin's jacket and then I was inspired to write something for it.I hope you enjoy my just pure fluff fic that literally made me smile while writing cause it's nice to have Whizzvin being domestic and cute.Comments and Kudos are super appreciated, they always make my entire day.In case no one has told you this today/tonight/recently, you are loved and you are appreciated. <3 : )- FangirlMess
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 64





	Marvin's Jacket

“Hey Whizz-” Marvin stopped abruptly as he rounded the corner and turned into the living room, to see his boyfriend curled up on the couch, completely entranced by the book in his hands. Marvin could see the cover from here, Cujo of all books. He’d almost forgotten his boyfriend’s love of horror novels. 

Whizzer pushed up his rounded brown glasses absently, the glasses he only ever wore when he truly felt safe and at home, not noticing Marvin’s entrance. His dark brown hair was still damp from his shower after their weekly game of racquetball, and around his shoulders was their white fluffy blanket. Marvin smiled at the image as he leaned against the door frame. He really did love Whizzer so much it hurt sometimes. 

He quietly padded across the room, leaning down and kissing his forehead gently. Whizzer looked up at him and smiled. 

“What did you need, love?” He asked quietly as he looked up. Before, Marvin, and Whizzer too, would have scoffed at the domesticity of their relationship this time around, but now, Marvin didn’t know how he went on without all the soft, slow moments they had like this. 

Then he noticed what he was wearing. It was  _ Marvin’s  _ oversized red jacket. Whizzer never took his clothes, this was a first, and besides, they never fit, he was normally too tall. 

Marvin smiled wider, and Whizzer looked at him amusedly before it turned to confusion.

“What?” his voice full of genuine confusion at Marvin’s continued silence. 

“What happened to your devotion to _style?_ ” He said with the flare Whizzer always put on _style_. I’m no fashion expert, but my oversized jacket is definitely not making any fashion shows.”

Whizzer glanced down at his jacket, realization flooding his face before he rolled his eyes. 

“Does it really matter, Marv?” 

“No, but,” He motioned for Whizzer to move a little so he could sit with him, “you never steal my clothes, any particular reason you decided to start now?” 

Whizzer stared at him for a long moment before quietly mumbling something. 

“What was that, baby?” Marvin asked, tilting his head. 

Whizzer sighed, finally set his book down on this lap, and pulled the jacket snugger around him. 

“It smells like you, it makes me feel safe.” Whizzer said, just loud enough for Marvin to hear. 

His smell made him feel safe. Marvin’s heart did a backflip. He couldn’t help but smile a lovestruck, goofy grin. 

“You look so cute like that, you know?” Marvin said just as quietly, inching closer to him and putting his arm around his lover. Whizzer rolled his eyes but his face flushed a little at the comment. 

“I love you,” Whizzer said, snuggling into his side. Marvin’s heart leapt again. No matter how many times he heard it now, he never tired of it. 

“I love you too, baby,” he whispered, kissing his cheek. Whizzer smiled again, his cute, blushy, Just-for-Marvin smile, and picked up his book again, before burrowing somehow closer to Marvin. In response, Marvin squeezed him tighter and burrowed his face in his lover’s hair. 

It’s days like this when Marvin wonders how he got so lucky. 


End file.
